100 years of service
by SPG inc
Summary: Short story based on the end of 'At worlds end'. Spoiler warning.


_**I'm not a massive fan of Pirates- At Worlds End, but this idea was kicking around my head so I had to get rid of it**_

**100 years of service**

Elizabeth Turner watched the _'Flying Dutchman'_ vanish into the waves, as though it had never been there. Her eyes stung, not from the flash of green light, but from tears.

Her husband, her William, her _pirate _had been taken from her. Doomed to sail aboard that terrible ship, searching for those who had been lost at sea, and unable to return for another twenty years. She would wait; of course she would wait, but to see him vanish like that...

She felt as though he'd just died.

She laughed out loud at the irony of the thought. It was his 'death' that had led him to his imprisonment on that ship.

And now she had nothing. Her father was dead, her husband was lost, the _'Black Pearl'_ and its crew had abandoned her, and her home town probably regarded her as an outlaw. The only thing she had left was the chest.

She took the dead man's chest in her arms and began to walk down the beach.

Was this how Calypso felt every time Davy Jones returned to the sea? She doubted it. Surely no one could possible know the pain she was feeling now, knowing that her she was unable to be with her one true love.

Elizabeth stopped walking and laid the chest on the ground. After several long minutes of staring at it she began to dig in the sand. It was hard work, digging with her bare hands, but she was long beyond pain and exhaustion. By nightfall she had buried the dead man's chest; the painful reminder of her loss.

Yes, Will Turner was her one true love. Jack Sparrow had dazzled her with his easy going attitude and exciting lifestyle, things which she'd desired everyday she had lived her early years in Port Royal. But Will was good and caring. For all Jack's good qualities, he was still a pirate, and not in the glamorous sense of the word but the cold and ruthless sense. He was untrustworthy and selfish at times (though he had his good moments) and consequently, being with always seemed to bring out the worst in her. Elizabeth remembered how she felt when she'd chained Jack to the _'Black Pearl'_. There was a time when she wouldn't have even considered such drastic action, but it seemed that Captain Jack Sparrow's devious nature was contagious.

It was dark by now. Elizabeth was walking without thinking, but she was vaguely aware that she was up to her waist in seawater. She gracefully lay on her back and allowed herself to be carried gently by the outgoing tide, staring blankly at the moon.

She didn't really blame Jack. Everyone had their faults, and he clearly made an effort to overcome those faults by trying to help those closest to him (without putting himself out of course, but that was to be expected).

Elizabeth continued to drift out to sea. A wave splashed over her completely. She choked out a mouthful of water but did nothing else.

Captain Jack Sparrow was no longer a part of her life, however. He'd gone with his Pearl, looking for adventure, treasure or whatever else made him sail across the world breaking the law. Yes, Elizabeth Turner was alone.

The waves were much higher now. Water washed over her more frequently, and fresh air became less available by the second. Elizabeth was fast approaching panic, but she still made no attempt to try and return to shore. Why should she remain alone on that island when death would bring her satisfaction?

--

She awoke some time later. She looked around vaguely. She was on a ship, the deck and sides clearly swollen with sea water after years of sailing. Ancient rigging creaked above her, and a man knelt at her side.

Elizabeth smiled. This had been her intention all the time. Her gamble had paid off.

"Elizabeth?" the figure asked, the voice sounding as though they were slightly out of breath "What are you doing here?"

"Captain Turner," Elizabeth smiled at her husband "I've come to offer you a hundred years of service."

**The End**

--

--

_**So there we go. And now I've extended my influence into the movies section of this site. I'm so proud :D**_

_**Please review- Flames accepted**_

**_Ps. 5 bonus points for whoever can tell me why Orlando Bloom always sounds out of breath_**


End file.
